bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WishinAgain/Honey Bear
This text will be long* Hey Yall! I’m WishinAgain *(aka. FlameOfRoses2753)* I just thought of a new idea when Onett finally decides to retire from BSS. Also I’ve gotten comments of this taking months, listen. At this time when the update actually comes everyone would be god good. Also someone commented errors so if you see any please let me know. Enjoy! *—Honey Bear—* *Looks*: Like a Honey bee but a bear and is holding a Honey Hammer and has the Honey Bee (NCP) *Location*: Honey Island (To get there you need to go into the Honey Portal, Located in Windy Gate Area) Dialogue *When First Met* Nom Om Nom | (Honey Bear would be eating a barrel of honey) | (You’d get his attention) | Oh Hey! I’m Honey Bear! | Heard of me? Of course not | By the look on your face | I was lonely, only accompanied by bees. That’s how I get this honey. | Well I can give you quests if you want to, | Wait, I can give you this Honey Hammer if you can do these 20 quests for me| Got it? Great! | Check Your Quests | Also, this wont be easy.... *Honey Hammer Starter* Collect 100m Pollen in the Coconut Field Collect 1000 Honey Tokens Collect 25m Honey from Wind Shrine Obtain A Gifted Honey Bee *Gives* 10 Star Jelly 10 Tropical Drinks 25 Jelly Beans 1,000,000,000 Honey 10x Coconut Field Boost x2 Conversion Rate 12 Hours *In Progress* Hello Again! | Come back once you have collected | 100m Honey in the Coconut Field | 1000 Honey Tokens | 25m Honey from the Wind Shrine | And Have Obtained a Gifted Honey Bee! *When Completed* Splendid! I can see you have potential | Keep up the hype! | 19 More Quests until the Honey Hammer is yours! *Honey Here I Come!* *Starting Out* Ready for your second quest? | Well before you go | Let me tell you a secret. Vector Bee will take over the land and Onett will banish Vector Bee and all of his followers. | This is just a theory and might not happen | Anyways, 19 more quests to go. Have a Grandmaster Badge in Honey Collect 100m Pollen from Coconut Field Collect 100m Pollen from Mountain Top Field Collect 100m Pollen from the Pineapple Patch Colect 200m Pollen from the Stump Field Obtain 1 Gifted Hasty Bee Kill Tunnel Bear 2 Times Collect 1500 Honey Tokens *Gives* 1,500,000,000 Honey 20 Star Jelly 100 Glitter 100 Glue 100 Red Extract 100 Blue Extract x2 Conversion Rate 12 hours *In Progress* H-hey... | (Honey Bear would start snoring) | (You would let him rest) *Completion* (Honey Bear Would be Sleep talking) | Hel-lo... Mother Bear, I- | (Honey Bear would wake up | Hey, completed my quests? | Nice! | Only 18 more quests to go!” *Honey Bear’s Love?* Your here for your 3rd quest, okay | (He’d be smiling and staring of into space) | {User} Hello? | Oh, I’m here it’s just.. | I have a crush on Mother Bear. | Well I’ve only met her once but I can see her from here. | I’m just to scared enough to talk to her, | Anyways here is your 3rd quest. Collect 333 Baby Luck Tokens Collect 150m Pollen From Pepper Patch Craft 100 Ingredients from the blender Collect 300m from the Coconut Field Obtain a Gifted Rascal Bee Defeat 4 King Beetles Have a Master badge in Coconut Field Obtain 5 Level 18 Bees *In Progress* Hello, | After this quest, the really hard quests start. *Gives* 30 Star Jellys No Cooldown Wind Shrine Donation (Can be used anytime) 2,000,000,000 Honey 15 Micro-Converters 15 Tropical Drinks 100 Coconuts 2x Luck 1 hour x2 Coversion Rate 12 hours *Completion* Thank you for all this luck! | Maybe one day I’ll talk to mother Bear | Hmm... I got a idea | I’ll boost you with 2x Luck also | 17 More Quests until the Honey Hammer is yours *Science with Honey Bear* *Starting Out* Hey! Your back! | Let me admit to you, | I LOVE SCIENCE | Let’s Admit, I don’t have the brains like Science Bear | But I’m pretty good, not to brag. | ANYWAYS HERE IS YOUR 4TH QUEST! Discover 39 Types of Bees Obtain A Gifted Bubble Bee Collect 444,444,444, Million Pollen from the Pumpkin Patch Blend 444 Items from the Blender Defeat 444 Mobs Use the Honey Cannon 44 times Use the Wind Shrine 4 Times Share 150 Jelly Beans *In Progress* Remember how I said I don’t got the brains like science Bear? | I was just under exaggerating. | Anyways Collect 444,444,444 Pollen from the Pumpkin Patch | Blend 444 Items from the Blender, | Defeat 444 Mobs, | Share 150 Jelly Beans | Use the Wind Shrine 4 times | Use the Honey Cannon 44 Times | And Most importantly... | Discover 39 Types of Bees! | Heh, I DO have Science Bears Voice *Completion* How did you enjoy your research? | Well Nevermind that, Walt, my barrel of honey is here! | Thanks Honey Bee! *Gives* 2,500,000,000 Honey +1 Science Enhancement 15 Micro-Converters ”Science Bear” Morph 500 Gumdrops 100 Tickets 50 Glitter *Gumdrops vs Honey* *Starting Out* Back? | Oh good! | I’ve been waiting for you | Also I’ve got a question. | Have you heard of Gummy Bear? | Well me and Gummy Bear HATE each other | She thinks gumdrops are sweet! | Eww... They get stuck on my teeth | Meanwhile Honey doesn’t get stuck | Anyways here’s your 5th Quest Category:Blog posts